


The Unsent Letter

by Anonymous



Category: Ea-nasir Tablet RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You cannot send a tablet saying 'Ea-nasir is a jackal's bastard' repeated twenty times."





	

Nanni looked over the copper ingots one more time, hoping that by some miracle, the substandard metal would miraculously have become the right grade when he inspected them again. No.

The wet clay in his servant's hands took his angry slashes as he wrote.

"Sir," said Sit-Sin, with a hint of that mild amusement Nanni officially couldn't approve of and encouraged every day. "You cannot send a tablet saying 'Ea-nasir is a jackal's bastard' repeated twenty times."

"Ea-nasir _is_ a jackal's bastard."

"Yes, sir."

"And he treated you shamefully."

"Yes, sir."

"I have views about that."

"I know, sir, and I appreciate that you do. But if I may suggest, you should state those views more specifically, and without calling him a jackal's bastard." Sit-Sin saw Nanni's eyes gleam and added, "Or a vulture's withered testicle. You never know who will read this later."

Nanni threw up his hands. "Fine. You always know best. Take this one back to be cleaned, and bring me a fresh tablet. We can write something more diplomatic."

"Good idea, sir."

"He's still a jackal's bastard, though."

"Yes, sir. I know."


End file.
